10 a 9 story
by fiveandnine222
Summary: 10 is a normal rag doll robot but her one arm has no fabric on it and her number in under her eye. she helps 9 to destroy the machine that causes tragedy for them all.


10\. (a 9 story)

 **CHAPTER ONE NEW FRIEND**

It was dark when the war between humans and machines happened. The machines wiped out all humans but before that a scientist made us. We are little rag doll robots and that scientists soul is inside of all of us. Our names are 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and me 10. I am different from the others because well one of my arms has no fabric on it, and my number is on my face under my eye. We still have not found a 9 yet until now.

I was with 5 in the look out tower when 5 said that we saw one of us out in the emptiness. When 5 and I went to go get him we saw his number, 9, finally i thought to myself. 5 and I took 9 to the watch tower to help him. But I realized where is my good friend 2? Wasn't he out looking for stuff? Why didn't he come back? I was getting worried so I whispered to 5 and asked if he had seen 2. 5 said he didn't see him return. But when 9 woke up he said that 2 was with him and that the beast took 2. But right then 1 walked in and demanded to know where 9 came from. 5 said that him and I have found 9 out in the emptiness, 1 was angry he told us that we could have led the beast right back to us. I didn't really like 1 he was really mean he acts like he is the king of our world. But he is the leader of us so I have to follow his rules.

I wasn't happy like I was before. I had 2 and 5 to make me happy but 2 isn't here any more. I look at 5 and sigh, 5 tells me to not be sad and that we had a new friend with us. I didn't want a new friend I wanted 2. But he was gone.

 **CHAPTER TWO nightmare begins**

After a while 5, 9 and I were back in the look out tower. 9 said that we could go get 2. I looked at 5 as he said we couldn't. I whispered to 5 that we could go against 1s rules for one time. 5 looked at me and sighed. 9 went to go down to leave, I followed him until 5 stopped us and grabbed his map. i smiled at him then we all went out into the emptiness to go get 2. We stopped at where 2s cart was. I looked around to see if there was any signs of the beast. 5 had found 2s candle hat. I walked up to 5 and sighed then we walked on.

After walking for awhile a storm came and the wind was really heavy. But we kept going until the wind took the map out of 5s hand. We chased to map until we couldn't get it. We then found a cave but it was dark so 9 said that we could use the light from a car to brighten up the cave. 5 then takes the light from the car and gives it to 9. 9 then makes a light staff out of a spear and the light. We then started to walk in the cave. I looked around there where a lot of war machines an stuff. Me and 5 both wondered why the beast would take 2 here.

After walking we came to a hole and we heard the beast. 9 turned off the light and we slid down. When we got to the bottom we looked around until 9 pointed out that there was a cage with something in it. 5 and I ran up to it and saw 2! 5 grabbed his shoulder and gently shakes him but nothing, me and 9 sighed until 2 wakes and looks at us "I knew you'd come" he said but he told us to be quiet and he pointed to where the beast was. We tried quietly to get 2 out of the cage but we made a lot of noise so the beast caught us. The beast tried to attack us but we kept moving so the beast hit the cage out of the way. I ran to 2 who got out of the cage after it was hit crossed the metal craps. 9 fought it light the light staff he had. Then we all got cornered by the beast but then someone attacked the beast and killed it. The one who did it was 7! I haven't seen her in a few days. After that 9 had found the talisman. He then found something that matched the back of it and put them together not knowing what would happen. 2 tried to pull it off but it didn't move, it started to glow green 2 pushed 9 out of the way. The talisman then shot and attached to 2 taking his soul.

 **Chapter three machine awoken**

After having 2s soul taken from him. We all stood there in shock. we then heard a loud noise we then saw a big machine that had a red eye and claws. The machine saw us and tried to grab us but we tried to run. We got to the tunnel where we had arrived. 7 , 9 ,5 and I ran up the tunnel until the machines claw grabbed the tunnel and ripped it off but we kept running. We ran until we got outside, we then hid in a little wagon. "why did you do that?!" 5 asked 9. "I didn't know, im sorry" 9 said. I looked at 5 and hugged him. "what where you thinking?" 7 asked 9. We then saw fire come out of the chimney. "what is it gonna do" 5 asked. 7 said that she knows where to get answers so we followed her.

After following 7 we arrived at a little building full of books. I watched as 9 and 5 walked up to picture of trees and grass. We ten heard 7 say keep up. We caught up with 7 as she took us to a little area where there was a big book. I looked around until we heard something moving. We looked at a glass bottle as two others popped out, 3 and 4 the twins. I smiled and waved at them as they ran up to me and 5. "twins" 9 said 3 and 4 stopped and hid behind me and 5. They then ran to 9 and started searching him. Until 7 said "we need your help we awoken something" but she was stopped by 9 "I awoken something, something bad" he said. The twins then ran to the big book and started flipping pages until 9 told them to stop, they stop at a picture of the machine that attacked us. The twins then pulled a rope that showed a tab. We then got on a plate with levers. The twins pulled the levers and we started too move we get to the place where the tab was and the twins picked up a paper that showed the machine. They then showed us a little clip of what happened.

After the clip, 9 showed us what the talisman looked like. 5 then said that 6 was always drawing it. 9 then looked at 5 and said that he needed to see 6. 7 told us no. but we went anyways. When we got there and we went to 2s room. 9 turned on his light and 8 was behind us and grabbed us and took us to 1. 1 starts yelling at us telling us that we are all fools. He asked if we saved 2 I looked at 5 and sighed. 1 told 8 to take our stuff but 9 stepped up and said that 1 is a coward. 1 then told 9 that he was a fool guided by pointless questions. 9 then said that 1 was a coward guided by fear.


End file.
